Trahison
by Scilly
Summary: Andromeda Black est reniée par sa famille dû au fait de son mariage avec un né-moldu, Ted Tonks. Bellatrix est effondré par le comportement de sa soeur et ne compte pas le lui pardonner un jour... ONESHOT


Hello ! J'ai enfin décidé de publier ma première fanfic.

Personnellement, je ne trouve pas que cette fic casse des briques mais enfin ce n'est que mon avis.

J'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira.

* * *

Une mince silhouette pénétra dans la pièce sombre de la grande demeure des Black. Elle poussa un hurlement strident. Comment avait-elle pu trahir sa propre famille ? Elle aurait pu avoir le Pouvoir comme sa sœur et elle, le Seigneur des ténèbres l'aurait accepté comme il l'a fait avec elle et Narcissa. Elle a brisé l'honneur des Black, c'est une traître à son sang ! Comment a t-elle osé cette garce ! Avec un vulgaire Sang de Bourbe et un Poufsouffle par dessus le marché ! Comment a-t-elle pu lui faire ça...à sa sœur adorée...

Bellatrix Black était assise sur le sol froid de son immense chambre où régnait une atmosphère lugubre, la tête sur ses maigres genoux.

La lourde porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un minuscule elfe de maison qui portait ce qui ressemblait à un plateau repas.

- Miss Black, je...je viens vous apporter...votre...nourriture, dit l'elfe d'une voix tremblante et apeurée.

- ENDOLORIS !

L'elfe se tortilla de douleur en lâchant ce qu'il avait dans les bras. Bellatrix, qui aimait particulièrement torturer les elfes de maison du manoir, n'éprouva cette fois aucun plaisir à torturer ce vulgaire elfe. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le moral pour exprimer son sadisme. Elle stoppa le sortilège :

- HORS DE MA VUE, VERMINE !

Son visage était déformé par la colère, la haine mais aussi par la tristesse.

La pauvre créature ne se fit pas prier et, malgré les effets douloureux du sortilège Doloris, quitta la pièce laissant Bellatrix seule.

Dromeda était sa sœur préféré. Elle l'avait toujours admiré pour son intelligence, son ambition et sa bienveillance envers elle et Narcissa. Bellatrix n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Narcissa qu'avec elle, qui est une jeune fille, jolie certe, mais amorphe et avait une certaine carence sentimentale.

Mais là, le monde s'écroulait pour la jeune fille. Sa sœur n'était pas celle qu'elle pensait être. C'est une trahison impardonnable !

La tapisserie de sa chambre était la même que celle qu'il y avait dans la maison de ses cousins, Regulus et Sirius qui, selon sa tante avait bien des chances de mal tourner lui aussi. Elle représentait l'arbre généalogique de cette grande famille. Elle s'approcha du portrait de sa sœur et pointa sa baguette dessus. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation et caressa du bout de ses doigts, le portrait de sa sœur cadette. Elle secoua la tête : Non ! Elle n'est plus sa sœur, elle ne fait plus partie de cette famille ! Bellatrix fixa le portrait avec un regard remplit de haine :

- Incendio !

Il ne restait que des cendres du portrait d'Andromeda, et oui elle ne l'appelle plus que comme ça car pour elle, Dromeda est morte, sur l'arbre généalogique. Il n'y avait qu'un trou qui ressemblait à une brûlure de cigarette.

Andromeda s'est laissé séduire par ce Tonks au sang impûr et maintenant elle l'épouse ? Elle s'unit à cette vermine de moldus qui volent la magie. Voir le noble Sang-Pûr des Black, par sa soeur devenue une traître à son sang, bafoué est insupportable pour Bellatrix.

Sa haine pour les sang-de-bourbe s'est intensifiée à cause de cette union indigne. Elle s'est même abandonné au Seigneur des Ténèbres, en rejoignant les Mangemorts, pour exterminer les nées-moldus qui lui ont pris sa chère sœur. Cette folie de la pureté du sang avait ammené les deux sœurs à faire des sacrifices : Narcissa allait bientôt se marier avec Lucius Malfoy, un ancien camarade de Serpentard et intime de Voldemort. Mais elle ne lui montrait qu'une affection réservée. Bellatrix a été promise à cet idiot de Rabastan Lestrange, lui aussi un ancien serpentard et partisan de Lord Voldemort.

Peut-être était-elle jalouse qu'Andromeda avait trouvé le bonheur en fuyant les idéaux et principes de sa famille ? Mais Bellatrix croyait en eux, et auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle était plus au moins heureuse. A présent, elle était devenue Bellatrix Lestrange, la plus fidèle lieutenant de Voldemort et prête à tout pour se venger de celle qui avait été auparavant sa « sœur adorée ».

* * *

Une petite review avec ce que vous pensez de ce One-Shot me ferait plaisir :)


End file.
